plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Zombot Stomp
:Not to be confused with Dr. Zomboss. 225px |cost = 7 |set = Premium |rarity = Rare |class = Sneaky |tribe = Science Gargantuar Trick |ability = Bounce all Plants on the Ground. |flavor text = Don't make him put his foot down!}} Zombot Stomp is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. It costs 7 to play, and its ability gives all plants on ground lanes the Bounce effect. Origins The phrase in its description, "putting your foot down," means to firmly tell someone to do or not do something; but in this case, the Zombot literally lowers its foot to Bounce plants. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribes:' Science Gargantuar Trick *'Ability:' Bounce all Plants on the Ground. *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Rare Card description Don't make him put his foot down! Update history Update 1.2.11 * *Set - Rarity change: Basic - Uncommon → Premium - Rare Strategies With This trick can easily change the tide of the game if you are outnumbered against plants with immense strength, health, or are just plain annoying to handle. However, you'll have to survive long enough to use this on turn 7, and in fields with little to no ground lanes, it gets much less effective such as in A Shadow Falls. Due to the fact that this only Bounces all plants on the ground, it can be really useful if you have played strong zombies like Surprise Gargantuar on ground lanes. This can be a great opportunity for you to do some heavy damage to your opponent. This trick can also be useful if there are certain environments that require plants to activate their abilities, such as The Red Plant-It and Venus Flytraplanet. You can also have your opponent end up with 10 cards by Bouncing the plants, making them unable to block any attacks (mill) until the next turn, in addition to not drawing an extra card next round. Using this when there are many Pineclones on the field will make it hard for your opponent to win, as they have to deal with the massive hand of Pineclones that are expensive and have no Team-Up trait, but make them unable to block if kept in their hand. If you want to play this trick earlier, you can use Gargologist or Zombology Teacher to reduce its price to 5 or 6 brains respectively as Neptuna, or Gentleman Zombie as or Huge-Gigantacus to get more brains. There is one prominent counter to this trick, however: Jelly Bean, who will benefit by this. While only up to one Jelly Bean can be unaffected by Zombot Stomp under normal circumstances, it may be a completely different story if Jelly Bean either has the Team-Up trait, has Evolved on the aquatic lane or the heights lane, or both. Either way, you do not want a 7 /7 Jelly Bean on the field, so you need to have a way to deal with it, preferably with tricks as Jelly Bean decks carry lots of Bouncing cards. Against If you have many plants on the ground when this is played, do not worry too much, as you can play most of them again the next turn as long as you have a lot of sun. However, if there are strong zombies on the ground, you will want to deal with them. It is best to play tricks like and to destroy them, weaken them by playing The Great Zucchini, or straight out prevent or hinder Zombot Stomp from being played by playing Brainana, Dark Matter Dragonfruit, or even spamming Forget-Me-Nuts. This trick is also a good counter against The Red Plant-It and Venus Flytraplanet, so think of another way if your strategy relies on either of them. Gallery Zombot Stomp statistics.png|Zombot Stomp's statistics ZomStompCard.PNG|Zombot Stomp's card Grayed Out Zombot Stomp.png|Zombot Stomp's grayed out card ZombotStompCardImage.png|Zombot Stomp's card image Stomptastic.png|Zombot Stomp's textures HD Zombot Stomp.png|HD Zombot Stomp Screenshot 2016-11-12-19-54-10.png|Zombot Stomp being played on the zombies side, note the lack of the Zombot's upper parts CitronGetsSquashed.PNG|Zombot Stomp being played on the plants side 13cards.jpg|Citron having 13 cards in his hand after Zombot Stomp bouncing three s and three Magic Beanstalks into it Old ZombotStompHDescription.png|Zombot Stomp's statistics before update 1.2.11 Zombot Stomp card.PNG|Zombot Stomp's card Zombot Stomp and Team Mascot.PNG|The player having the choice between Zombot Stomp and Team Mascot as a prize for completing a level Choice between Zombot Stomp and Storm Fromt.jpeg|The player having the choice between Zombot Stomp and Storm Front as a prize for completing a level ZomStompGet.PNG|The player receiving Zombot Stomp from a Premium Pack ZomStompShadow.PNG|Zombot Stomp's silhouette Receiving Zombot Stomp.png|The player receiving Zombot Stomp from a Premium Pack Trivia *If the card is played on the zombies side, only the legs of the Zombot appear. **This is because there are no sprites and assets for the upper parts of the Zombot. *It has the longest animation out of any trick, next to Maniacal Laugh and Gargantuars' Feast. *Its legs seem to resemble Zombot 1000's. **They can also be seen in Plants vs. Zombies. Category:Tricks Category:Mechanical zombies Category:Science cards Category:Gargantuar cards Category:Bouncing cards Category:Zombots